Insomnia
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Cuando en una noche de insomnio,entregas algo más que tu sueño.Insomnia de Faithless.One shot.HDraco


Hola.

Bueno este e sun fic, que lancé para participar en un Gran concurso.Pueden votar por mí.Dejen muchos reviews.Es solo un One Shot.Y esta basado en hechos reales.Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen.Ya saben todo eso, son de Jk y La warner Brothers, etc, etc, etc

Bloody Fan

Insomnia

_Para el amor que se fué una mañana de invierno.Cuando me levante y me dí cuenta que ya te amaba.Cuando me solte a llorar por que nunca te dije cuanto te amaba.Gracias por las risas.Gracias por hacer amarte.Gracias. Gracias Juan Topo._

El reloj daba su doloroso tic tac. Era una noche más de insomnio total, en donde las estrellas aparecen para hacer compañía y la luna esta dispuesta a conquistar a cualquiera que demuestre ser digo de ella. Era un cielo hermosamente despejado, a pesar del frío que hacia. Pero eso no importaba. Después de todo un dolor físico no es tan fuerte comparado con un mal de amores. Amor, irónico. Una palabra prohibida en sus labios. Pasión más bien. En su cabeza resonaba la misma canción una y otra vez. Y recordaba con placer a quien le había enseñado ese significado de amar. O más bien, a quien le había enseñado el verdadero significado de la vida, por que una vida sin amor no es vida. Tenerlo todo y no tener amor es no tener nada. Ah , como odiaba estar en esa situación, su vida era perfecta, sin complicaciones, frívola, simple y sencillamente sobre vivir. Sin sufrir la dura pena de la duda, y sin pensar día tras día en esa sonrisa que tanto le llenaba. Esa maldita canción otra vez. No podía olvidarla. Su ritmo, sus notas, su pasión. Si pasión, no amor.

Un rayo de luz de luna le daba de lleno en la cara, pálida por no poder dormir, preguntándose ¿Me corresponder�?.Y pasaba sus noches de insomnio por que había decidido no soñar más, por que cada vez que lo hacia veía lo que no quería ver. Se sentía como no debía sentirse. Veía al verdadero amor. Otra vez esa maldita canción, iba a estallar.¿por qué? Su corazón latía desbocado, cada nota le traía una risa lejana, una risa que le encendía por dentro y le llenaba de luz. Como fantaseaba bailar al son de esa canción con su tesoro. Su puso de pie y bailó con esa tonada en la cabeza, no importaba nada. No importaba nadie. Solo importaban esas manos que le habían tomado una vez. O esos ojos que había amado desde que los vio. Nada más Solo eso.

Su inteligencia y su superioridad total. Nada más.¿Qué decir de esas mirada furtitivas que se daban cada vez que podían en clase?.Esa paz tan extrema, que le decía todo esta bien. Ese perfume tan dulce que le daba la bienvenida cada vez que estaban cerca. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Seguir bailando. Eso le dictaba el cerebro. No importaba que le vieran los demás y que pensaran: Esta demente. No importaba nada. Ansió tener nuevamente esas cálidas manos otra vez, aunque fuera un instante, como en las ocasiones pasadas, que con solo un roce, era suficiente para dar felicidad por todo el día. Sabia que cada uno de esos roces había sido sin querer. Pero que importaba Le llenaba tanto como un beso. No se podía dar el lujo de soñar con un beso que no llegaría, por eso se conformaba con una risa. La risa¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nunca imagino que llegaría a enamorarse de esa manera. Para empezar nunca pensó que llegaría a enamorarse. Es increíble como la risa lo puede todo. Había momentos en donde todo parecía hermoso. Otra vez esa maldita canción. Siguió bailando mientras recordaba la calidez de esas manos. No podía seguir envenenando a su alma. No debía. La duda se le hundía lentamente cada vez que le miraba. Cada vez que le sonreía la duda se hundía más y más y le convertía en una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La más dolorosa que uno pudiera imaginar. Soñar. Soñar era lo único que le quedaba. No había nada más.¿O si? No, no había nada más. No podía. Por que...No había nada que soñar.

Una débil sonrisa se dejo escapar por su rostro y no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada. Ya no importaba despertar a los demás o que le corrieran del castillo. No importaba por que la magia no se compara con el amor. Aunque fuera solo una fantasía. Decidió dar un paseo nocturno. Hacia días que daba paseos nocturnos, se preparó como siempre, y salió de su habitación después de sus sala común. Recorrió el castillo en silencio, como ya tenia planeado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que no tenia miedo a que alguien le encontrara y le castigara.

Como amaba que le hiciera reír, por que, cuando llegó esa risa a sus oídos, algo nuevo se encendió. Sintió como se caían murallas solidificadas por el odio y la amargura y veía por fin un cielo que nunca vio, respiró el aire de la paz y se dio cuenta de que desde siempre, había huido del amor. Y con razón, pues, estar enamorado nunca es fácil. Quería sacarse ese sentimiento del alma, y volver a construir sus murallas, para no sufrir más, aunque bien sabía que de todos formas el sufrimiento se colaría, y recordaría con dolor lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Cobardía, maldita sea, cobardía era el sentimiento adecuado. No se atrevía a declararle su amor, no debía, sabia que recibiría un no. Y no quería, aunque durante esas noches de insomnio preferiría morir de un golpe con la verdad, que lentamente con la duda.

Soltó una carcajada más, y se detuvo en una ventana, mirando con añoranza los jardines. Ahí había empezado todo. Un hola y la chispa de sus corazón desesperado por encontrar compañía se encendió. Había cometido un gran error. La persona equivocada. Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero juro nunca llorar por causa del amor y su orgullo era demasiado fuerte. Otra vez esa maldita canción. Tenía más ganas de llorar. Como le recordaba todas las risas que soltaron juntos. Esa maldita canción le traía desgracia. No, tenía que correr, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza esa maldita canción, ese maldito amor y esa maldita duda. Hecho a correr sin preocuparse de nada. Salió al frío jardín y se percató que no traía su túnica. Ni zapatos No importaba. Caminó con los pies descalzos y sintió como cada centímetro del pasto congelado se le hundía hasta los huesos. Soltó otra carcajada amarga.

Llegó aun lugar muy cerca del lago, y se sentó. Miró las estrellas y deseó con ganas ser una de ellas, que no sufren ni saben de los sentimientos mundanos del Hombre. Se percató de que era luna llena y la vio con tal intensidad, que recordó que nunca antes la había visto así. Será por que nunca antes había estado en las garras del amor.

Esa canción nuevamente. Iba a enloquecer. Sintió ese aroma amargo y dulce a la vez. Se asustó. Se puso de pie y le vio. Ahí estaba, como una sombra, observando a la Luna. Su corazón dio un vuelco terrible y la canción iba siendo cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Sintió impulsos de llegar y abrazarle, pero lo pensó Mejor. Era mejor huir. Huir como había venido huyendo desde hacía varios meses.

Vio su silueta estilizada por la noche y sintió esa atracción que soltaba , cada ves que le veía .No otra vez¿Por qué? Recordó el dolor que le atormentaba el corazón y decidió poner fina eso. No más duda. Camino lentamente, con miedo, mientras que el corazón latía al ritmo de esa canción que había determinado, como el símbolo de un amor imposible.

Seguía caminando, y vio como volteaba a verle. Nuevamente su corazón dio un vuelco. Era ahora o nunca.

Dio un suspiro muy largo y se acercó lentamente, con miedo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Volteó a verle y le sonrió. Una sonrisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado.

-Hola-Dijo ella como si nada, tratándole de no mirar.

-Hola –Contestó viéndole. Ella sintió su mirada, y lucho intensamente para no verle. No quería.

-No se que estés haciendo aquí-Preguntó Hermione mirando a la Luna. La misma que había mirado en las noches pasadas. Todo estaba tranquilo. Hermione juraba que el escucharía los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Sentía ese extraño cosquilleo que le poseía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Y esa música que tenía grabada en el alma y mente. Tardó un poco en contestarle pero finalmente contestó.

-No podía dormir. Sufro de insomnio de un tiempo para ac�-Hermione le miró rápidamente y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su corazón latió más rápido increíblemente y sintió esas ganas desesperadas de besarle cada ves que le veía. Reprimió sus deseos y volteó a ver nuevamente la luna. Se quedaron un rato, parados, viendo el paisaje que tenían de frente: El lago, Hogwarts iluminado fantasmagóricamente por esa extraña luz que desprendía la luna, la cabaña de Hagrid soltando un poco de Humo, los campos desiertos de Quidditch. Solo ellos dos en la oscuridad. Nada Más. Hermione siguió pensando la manera más sutil de decirle que lo amaba, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sabia que le iba a decir que no. Se maldijo nuevamente.¿Por qué él? Esa canción, no era posible que su cabeza tuviera tantas cosas a la vez. No resistió más y volteó a verlo.

-Eh...yo-Empezó la niña lentamente. El no le miraba, parecía que le intimidaba. Irónico.

-Te quiero mostrar algo-Fue todo lo que dijo él. Ella asintió y echaron a andar cerca de los campos de quidditch. Amarlo. Amar a quien le fuera imposible.¿Por qué no fue Harry o Neville¿Por qué no se pudo enamorar de alguien más fácil¿Menos engreído¿Por qué? Tal vez por que , si fuera menos engreído, no lo amaría. Nunca imaginó enamorarse de alguien así. No lo amaba por su físico, ni por su equilibrado rostro, mucho menos por su supuesto dinero , lo amaba, por que sabía que era tan diferente como ella. Aunque el no lo viera. Soltó otro suspiro. Llegaron finalmente a los campos, y se metieron al vestidor de Slytherin. Hermione sintió un poco de miedo, pero no importaba. Esa amarga loción le decía que estaba bien.

-Estos-Dijo el chico sacando una caja de cristal de su locker- son los animales más raros y más fascinantes que he visto en mi vida. Los encontré aquí hace una semana, durante el partido. Es por eso que no atrapé la snitch.- Hermione se acercó a él y evitó a toda costa mirarle a los ojos. El la abrió lentamente y Hermione quedó sorprendida. Siete animales, peludos y de diferentes colores estaban acurrucados en la esquina de la caja. Dracó le sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Amaba que le hiciera reir .Dracó tomó con delicadeza a uno color morado. Este hizo un ruido de protesta tiernamente, y se hizo capullo sobre la palma de Draco.

-No se que hagan, pero son muy tiernos. Yo mismo les puse un nombre-Dijo Draco mientras miraba al animal morado que tenia en la palma y dejaba la caja delicadamente en una silla cercana. Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

¿Qué son- Preguntó la niña ingenuamente, fascinada por los espasmos de ternura que presentaba Draco. Por eso le amaba. Por ser como era.

¿Qué soy yo¿Quien soy-Preguntó Draco mientras le pasaba el animal a Hermione. Draco tomó sus manos y Hermione sintió otro vuelco en el corazón. Seguramente se había sonrojado. Hermioen vio con ternura al animal que tenía en las manos y que seguía hecho capullo. Su textura era tan suave como la de un peluche.,

¿Un Draco-Preguntó Hermione tímida. Y después cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. En las manos tenia un "Draco". Draco echó a reír mientras que Hermione también lo hacía. Siempre inventando la manera de hacerla Feliz. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras que ella acariciaba infantilmente a su "Draco". En esos momentos sentía que el le correspondía. Pero no podía ser. No debía ser.

¿Cómo me consideras-Preguntó Draco de repente

-No entiendo. Dijo Hermione sin mirarle. Era más fácil mentir si no mirabas a la persona.

¿Qué soy para ti¿También soy un amigo-Preguntó Draco tímidamente. También. Eso significaba que para el , ella era una amiga. Se sintió halagada. Y triste a la vez. Solo una amiga.

-Amigo es una palabra fuerte, pero si, si lo eres-Mintió Hermione fingiendo que observaba atentamente al animal morado. Draco pareció lastimado por las palabras de la chica. Otra vez esa maldita canción. Hermione esperó a que la canción saliera de su mente y se dio cuenta que sería imposible.

¿O que esperabas tú-Preguntó Imprudentemente Hermione. Draco le vio y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Draco también se sonrojo.

-Yo, pues..bueno...-Hermione dejó de acariciar al "Draco" que tenía en la mano. y le miró esperanzada. No entendía , ya sabia lo que sentía ella por él, y sin embargo nunca había dicho nada. Hermione había sufrido enormemente cuando se enteró que Draco ya sabia el amor que le profesaba. Y temía que no le volviera hablar. Nada de eso pasó y todo se había quedado en un equilibrio frágil. Draco le quitó al animal de las manos y Hermione sintió nuevamente esa ternura. Lo depositó con mucho cuidado en la caja y el animal automáticamente fue a unirse a sus hermanos, que dormían placidamente. Draco guardó la caja nuevamente y salió de ahí. Sin decir Nada. Hermione le odió por un minuto y le siguió.

-No me has contestado aún-Gritó Hermione. Draco se paro en seco y miro al cielo. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione. Hermione sintió la ráfaga de viento ondear su cabello. Draco no contestó. Parecía pensar mucho. Amaba a Draco. No sabia como, amaba su superioridad, su inteligencia, su timidez, sus ganas de demostrar al mundo quien., era sin importar nada, su inseguridad y su soledad. Draco era un alma que había sufrido igual que ella. Sintió extraños deseos de correr a abrazarlo. Esa maldita canción surgió mas fuerte de sus ser. Hermione abrió la boca y gritó :

-Darco, Me gustas-.Las palabras se las llevó el viento a todos los rincones de Hogwarts .Draco no volteó. Hermione se sintió basura por un momento y quiso salir disparada de ahí, pero el frío se la impidió .Se arrepintió de no llevar zapatos ni túnica, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se arrepintió de haberse enamorado. Prefería vivir en un holocausto que sufrir una humillación. Draco volteó a verle. En sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño, que Hermione nunca había notado. Draco hizo el además de contestar, y Hermione se sintió Feliz. Draco solo le miraba .Y sin decir más se fue.

Maldita sea el amor. Hermione se quedó ahí, con el corazón roto y la esperanzas volaron con otra ráfaga de viento. Veía como Draco caminaba lentamente, alejándose de ella. Lo sabia, maldita sea, sabia que le iba a decir que no. Todo estaba bien, como amigos.¿por qué lo tuvo que echar a perder?.Soltó un suspiro doloroso, y sin más, se tomo el cabello con las manaos, ahora frías. Estaba desesperada. Soltó a llorar. Hermione sintió más frío de lo que hacia, ahora todo estaba perdido .Maldito el día en que le conoció, maldito el, maldito el amor, y sobre todo, maldita la canción , que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Debía , debía olvidar todo .Pero no podía. Ni quería. Hermione, se abrazó a si misma, caminó sin rumbo.

Como pude ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo haber imaginado que sería feliz con él¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella no tenía derecho a esa felicidad? Y Mucho menos con él. Llegó a la orilla del lago y vio su reflejo. Se Odiaba por haberse humillado tanto. Se odiaba por haber imaginado cosas estúpida.¿Que no veía lo que era en realidad? Era fea , era estúpida, era demasiado poco para él ¿Qué iban a decir de él?.Por un momento sintió un placer sádico y vio como en su rostro se dibujaba una cruel sonrisa. No esperaba menos. Aunque, el le hubiere correspondido, eso se hubiera destruido en menos de una semana. Ella no merecía tal belleza y ese era el precio que pagaba por imaginar algo, imposible. Se sentó, ya no importaba, si era necesario amanecer ahí, lo haría. Solo quería pensar. Pensar en esa canción por ultima vez y dejarse llevar por ella.

Abrazaba sus piernas, y estaba segura que al día siguiente atraparía un buen resfriado, pero que mas daba. Era algo secundario. Lloró nuevamente, con la cabeza agachada. Ya no pensaba nada más. No sentía ni frío ni calor. No se sentía a si misma. Solo escuchaba esas notas una y otra vez.

-Insomnia-Dijo Una voz detrás de ella. Hermione se sobresaltó y levanto la cabeza. No la giró, pues el lago le daba una vaga visión de quien era.

-Insomnia es el nombre de la canción-Dijo él. Se sentó a su lado. Hermione intentó limpiar sus lagrimas e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para verse digan, para demostrar de nada de eso le había afectado. Mentira. Su corazón latía dolorosamente. No quería verle, solo miraba al frente. Sintió una mano que buscaba la suya. Y ese calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Hermione no volteó. No dijo nada. Solo se quedó callada cuando Draco le tomó la mano. Escuchaba la respiración de Draco. Solo se quedaron ahí. juntos. Hermione le odió. Y separó bruscamente su mano. No le había mirado, así que se puso de pie, se arrepintió pues un rápido mareo le vino a la cabeza.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas-Dijo La niña no muy segura de sus palabras. Una ráfaga de viento , aun más húmeda que las anteriores jugueteó con sus cabellos un momento. Draco le miraba sorprendido. También se puso de pie. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione no pudo evitar ver todas sus fantasías hechas realidad. Se sintió feliz. Pero el orgullo era demasiado grande.

-Creo que no-Dijo Draco tomándola por los brazos. El corazón de Hermione de disparó y ella se sentía morir. Por increíble que pareciere, la canción desapareció por un momento. Ella trató de escurrirse de las manos de Draco, pero no Pudo. El la tomó con más fuerza.

-Déjame, todo lo que pasó hoy, fue una estupidez-Hermione estaba realmente exaltada. Ya no quería ser humillada. Ya había sufrido bastante. Volteó la cara para no verlo más. Sintió como la fuerza que Draco aplicaba se iba debilitando poco a poco. Hermione tenía el cabello en la cara. Solo esperaría y se iría ahí. Sin embargo, Sintió como era atraída hacia Draco y por fin sintió ese abrazo que tanto había añorado en su vida. No pudo evitarlo, ella también lo abrazo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Respiró su loción, amarga, sintió el calor de sus cuerpo, la perfección de su espalda, se aferró a él, como si quisiera abrazar algo más que su cuerpo.

-Tuve miedo. Miedo de que me dijeras que No. Perdóname. Soy un tonto- Murmuró Draco dulcemente al oído de Hermione. Se abrazaron como nunca antes. No, no podía ser. Algo estaba mal. Era una Broma, ella no...ella ...era...fea...era...Se separó Bruscamente de Draco y se hecho andar con lágrimas en el rostro. Su corazón latía rápidamente. No quería sufrir Nuevamente Draco le tomó por la mano.

-Escúchame-Dijo él. Ella volteó a verle y se sorprendió cuando vio que los ojos de Draco estaban cristalinos. Al borde del llano. Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos-Te amo. Te amo tal y como eres, por que fuiste la única capaz de amarme cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía. Te amo por ser tan diferente, por ser tan única. Te Amó por que eres Tú. No me importa tu físico, ni me importa lo que dirán los demás. No saben de lo que hablan, por que nunca han conocido una dicha tan grande como la que nosotros conocemos. Por que nunca, Escúchame bien, nunca han reído, como nosotros lo hicimos.-Una lagrima cristalina se escapó de los ojos grises de Draco. Y se acercó a Hermione. Hermione sintió como el mundo se le desvanecía , como su cerebro se derretía y como su corazón latía intensamente. No había tiempo de pensar. No había Lugar. Sintió los suaves labios de Draco deslizarse sobre los suyos. Como había soñado con ese momento. Sintió el fuego, y ese sabor dulce que nunca olvidas. Nunca había sentido algo así. Ella , no podía evitarlo, quería más de ese sabor de Draco. Que pasión, que dulzura, que amor. Sintió su lengua deslizarse lentamente, recorriendo caminos que ningún otro había recorrido jamás, haciendo cosas, que nunca imagino. Nunca imagino conocer a alguien que besara así. Draco le soltó el rostro Tomó las manos de Hermione, ella apenas podía respirar.

-Insomnia-Dijo él al oído de Hermione. Ella asintió.


End file.
